Promesse
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: NOOB. Max est en très mauvaise posture et Morgan ne sait plus quoi faire pour le sauver. Enfin... Si, il a une idée. Mais elle était loin d'être inoffensive et sûre. Fantömegazell. Morgan/Max.


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à Fabien Fournier, mais l'histoire narrée m'appartient.

 **RATTING** : T

 **PARING :** Omega Zell/Fantöm – Morgane/Max

 **UA :** Comme notre monde, mais la parfait harmonie entre deux personnes existent ici. (vous comprendrez)

 _Bonjoir bande de gens. Aujourd'hui je (re)poste cet OS alors qu'il l'est déjà dans mon recueil été 2016 pour la simple raison que c'était plus simple pour moi de l'intégrer à la Communauté Noob que deux amis et moi avons mis en place sur FF :3 Et puis comme ça, ça permettra à plus de gens de tomber sur cet OS ~ Du coup voilà, je le reposte en individuel !_

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Promesse

 _ **« Promets-moi que tu ne le feras pas…**_

 _ **\- Max…**_

 _ **\- Promets, Morgane.**_

 _ **\- Je… Je ne peux pas te promettre ça ! Je ne veux pas te perdre…**_

 _ **\- Et moi je ne veux pas que tu mutiles pour moi… On sait très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas…**_

 _ **\- Je suis sûr que si…**_

 _ **\- Morgane…**_

\- …

 _ **\- S'il te plait, promets…**_

 _ **\- D'accord… C'est promis. »**_

* * *

Assis sur son canapé, il tremblait.

Ses yeux fixaient le vide tandis que son angoisse ne cessait de croître à chaque instant.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il se mangeait les ongles jusqu'au sang.

Il avait terriblement peur.

Morgane, connut sous le pseudo d'Omega Zell dans son MMO favoris tremblait sous le pire stresse qu'un homme pouvait ressentir… Celui de la crainte de perdre un proche.

Max, ou Fantöm de son pseudo, son petit ami était en très mauvaise posture. Il avait été agressé et frappé jusqu'à en être gravement blessé. Il était à présent à l'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort.

Zell était rentré d'une visite à l'hôpital il y avait une bonne heure à présent, et la nuit était maintenant très avancée, mais il n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. Alors il restait assis, à ruminer sa crainte, et à s'empêcher d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour sa moitié.

Parce que oui, il connaissait un moyen de le sauver.

Tout du moins, il connaissait la théorie, mais jamais cette technique s'était avérée vraie. Personne n'avait réussis à sauver quelqu'un aux portes de la mort comme cela. Au contraire, en général, la personne qui tentait cette technique mourrait sans avoir sauvé son proche.

Mais Morgane voulait la tenter. Pour lui.

Lui et Max faisaient partis de ces personnes ayant trouvé l'harmonie parfaite dans leur couple. Rare sont ceux qui réussissent à le faire, mais eux l'avait réussis. Depuis qu'ils sont en harmonie, ils partagent beaucoup de choses, tel que le bonheur, la joie, l'excitation… Tous les bons sentiments, ils les partageaient. Lorsque l'un d'eux était de bonne humeur, l'autre l'était aussi, automatiquement. Et c'était ainsi que pour le bon. Mais le mauvais n'était pas en reste pour autant. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, lorsque l'un se fait mal par exemple, l'autre ne le ressent pas. Cependant, il pouvait tout de même partager son fardeau pour lui alléger la douleur. Si l'un se cassait une jambe, l'autre pouvait se faire du mal volontairement, prenant ainsi une partie de la douleur de l'autre.

Et c'était ce que Morgane voulait faire.

Il voulait se faire du mal, jusqu'à être lui-même en mauvaise posture pour essayer de sauver Max. Mais comme dit plus haut, personne n'avait encore réussis cet exploit.

Mais Zell voulait absolument le tenter. Il aimait beaucoup trop Fantöm pour risquer de le perdre maintenant. Il voulait le sauver ! Peu importe le moyen pour y arriver !

Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne.

Mais il avait promis.

Max avait très vite soupçonné les intentions du jeune homme, ils n'étaient pas liés pour rien. Alors il l'avait obligé à promettre de ne rien tenter.

Il ne voulait pas mourir en sachant que Morgane allait surement mourir avec lui. Il savait très bien que même s'il essayait de porter une partie de son fardeau, il allait juste tomber et perdre la vie avec lui.

Mais il ne se doutait pas de tout le mal que ça pouvait faire à Zell.

Celui-ci supportait très mal de devoir attendre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Il observa le couteau suisse qui se trouvait sur la table basse en face de lui.

Il a promis.

Il a promis.

Il a promis.

D'autres larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il hurla de frustration en se levant. Il commença alors à faire les cents pas, cherchant tant bien que mal à s'empêcher de toucher à ce couteau qui le tentait de plus en plus.

Finalement, il craqua.

Il avait promis…

* * *

Couché sur son lit d'hôpital, Max somnolait. Les antis-douleurs que lui procuraient ses perfusions faisaient effets, mais il ressentait toujours quelque chose qui lui rappelait qu'il était entre la vie et la mort.

Il avait un peu de mal à respirer, et il ne pouvait même pas tenter de bouger.

Les « bip bip » des machines commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver, mais il devait faire avec.

Il attendait. Il attendait qu'on lui annonce qu'il vivrait. Ou même qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de survie. Il voulait juste se barrer d'ici. Mais il attendait. Il allait bien se passer quelque chose d'un moment ou un autre non ?

Soudainement, cette petite douleur qui persistait malgré les produits commença doucement à disparaître. Il mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Sans attendre, il appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton qui se trouvait dans sa main pour appeler une infirmière qui arriva très vite.

« Il vous faut quelque chose monsieur ?

Mon petit copain est en danger, il faut absolument appeler une ambulance. »

* * *

Le sang coulait en abondance sur le sol tandis que Morgane frappait inlassablement son bras avec la lame de son couteau. La douleur était immense, mais il s'empêcha de crier pour ne pas alarmer ses voisins, seules ses larmes trahissaient une profonde souffrance.

Après un moment à se mutiler ainsi, le jeune homme vit de nombreuses tâches noires dans son regard avant de s'écrouler au sol, le sang commençant à lui manquer terriblement.

Au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait, son sourire s'agrandissait. Il espérait de tout cœur que Max allait mieux maintenant…

Les secours arrivèrent plus tard, bien après qu'il soit tombé dans le coma.

De nombreuses tentatives de transfusion et de réanimations furent effectuées sur l'homme mutilé, mais rien n'y fit. Ils étaient arrivés bien trop tard…

Max de son côté ne se sentait pas mieux du tout. Bien au contraire.

Le sacrifice de Morgane n'avait rien donné, et il se sentait à présent coupable. Son petit ami était mort pour lui…

Le chagrin l'assaillait et le détruisait.

Il n'avait plus aucune volonté de vivre à présent.

Et c'est quelques jours après la mort de son aimé qu'il se laissa partir dans l'autre monde, le rejoignant.

Il avait pourtant promis.

* * *

 _Voilou, j'espère que ça vous a plu~ Bon c'est un texte qui a déjà un an et qui a été écrit en une ou deux heures alors c'est pas ouf ouf mais moi je l'aime bien~_

 _Sur ce, gros poutou~_


End file.
